Nichole
Princess Nichole, the Fairy of Food, (Often called Nicky by her friends and the Princess of Dynamite by her subjects) is the princess of the planet Dynamite and the fairy of all sorts of food. She is the leader of her group, The Echantixs. Curiosities *'Birthday:' April 18th *'Astrological Sign:' Aries *'Favorite Food:' I'm the fairy of food! I like everything from peas to buffet dinners! *'Favorite Color:' Pale Brown *'Favorite Hobby:' Sports. I like challenging Aisha in them in my free time, and I love cooking! *'Ideal Boyfriend:' Nicholas! *'Best Friend:' Stacey *'Favorite Movies:' Any movie with an adventurous theme to it. *'Loves: '''Cooking! I'm a master Chef! *'Favorite Music:' Rock and Pop Personality and traits In the beginning of the series, Nichole was shown to be very cunning, confident and narcissistic. Appearing as if she were a villain, she was very manipulative, smart, and troublesome, and often only thought the best of herself. Her actions and beliefs were mainly linked to her goal of over-powering all the other kingdoms. She also had anger issues and outbursts, as demonstrated when she first met Nicholas and the Trix. She was also shown to have serious trust issues. When invited to Alfea by the Winx, they slowly tried to redeem Nichole by reforming her personality. In the beginning, she acted confused and suspicious with the winx, and believed that they were using her. Later on, when the Trix were about to kill the Winx, she was unsure about saving them, but then eventually redeemed herself and saved them, resulting her have a change of heart. In Season 2, her personality was clearly changing, as she appeared more nicer, happier, and trustful. History Pre-Series Nichole was born to King Summit and his wife, Queen Vivienne. As their first daughter, they cared deeply for her and were very overprotective over her. As being the future heir to the throne, her parents didn't want their subjects to know about her powers or that she was the fairy of food for an unknown reason. Sometime when she was a toddler, her planet went to war with another unknown kingdom for a unknown reason. Her kingdom luckily won, but not much was left of what used to be the planet Dynamite. Just like Bloom, she was sent to Earth in hopes of surviving. On Earth, she was later adopted by two humans named Nathan and Amanda, which were husband and wife. Growing up on Earth, she was often rebellious, competitive and cruel. Not remembering her past on her kingdom, she often had visions of the war. These visions enraged her, although she did not know what they meant. Series |-|Season 1= Nichole was having another nightmare of her kingdoms war, when she wakes up to a loud scream and crash against her window. Annoyed and tired, she opens her window prepared to yell at whoever to stop causing racket. She then see's Bloom and the Winx fighting the Trix. Confused and agitated, she mistakes them as some of the neighborhood kids, and yells at them to play their "Fairy and Witch" game elsewhere. Darcy annoyed, uses her powers to levitate Nichole from the window. She then tells the Winx that if they didn't surrender, that the "human girl" would get it. Nichole, trying to break free, accidentally shoots a splash of milk at her, causing Darcy to be blinded in the eyes, and topple over on her sister, just as the Winx capture them. Confused at what happened, she faces the Winx, and then tries to calm herself by trying to convince herself she was hallucinating. She then walks back inside her house as the Winx leave, hoping to tell Headmistress Faragonda about what happened. About a week later, the Winx return and try to convince her to go to Alfea (By Faragonda's request, to turn Nichole into a good fairy.) Nichole keeps denying that magic was real, despite seeing it in front of her face. Musa and Bloom then explain everything to her adoptive parents, which they agree to allow Nichole to attend to Alfea. Nichole then tells her parents she didn't want to go, but they force her however. Once Nichole came to Alfea, she earned her Winx, and started learning on how to control her powers. As requested from Headmistress Faragonda, she asked the Winx Club to reform Nichole's distant personality. The girls agree, and begin trying to alter her. She begins mighty suspicious of them, and believed they were trying to manipulate her into a trap. Angrily, she left the group, resulting her being captured by the witches. The Winx come to save her, but the Trix defeat them. Finally feeling remorse, Nichole saves them and decides to trust them from then on. Still having trouble controlling her powers, it angered Nichole. Seeing the Winx's capabilities in fighting, she felt useless and unable to help. The Trix overhear this, and try to find a way to get under her skin, so they'll be able to defeat her and lure the Winx to them. After hearing the specialists were coming to visit the winx, along with another recruit named Nicholas, they decided that Darcy should disguise as Nicholas, then "him" and Nichole can "fall in love", and then Darcy can defeat her. Darcy first rejects the plan, but then agrees if it means they'll defeat the Winx. The plan the works for awhile, but then messes up, leaving Nichole angry with "Nicholas". When Nichole finally meets the real Nicholas, she gives him a piece of her mind, believing he was the one who hurt her, much to his confusion. Still upset about her inability to control her powers, she begins to notice that the Winx keep putting her on backup. Wanting to prove herself worthy, she decides to go to Cloud Tower and defeat the witches once and for all, all by herself. She disguises as a witch, in order to get in the school, which then backfires. Her and the witches fight, but unfortunately, she was losing. As the Trix were about to kill her, Nicholas then comes to he aid and rescues her. Annoyed with his presence, she then begins questioning him why he was even helping her, after he hurt her. Nicholas then explains that he actually loves her, and was sorry about whatever happened before (Still unaware the witches impersonated him.) She then finally agrees to start over with him. Near the end of the first year, Nichole was getting ready for the Alfea prom. (Unaware that the Trix had unleashed the Army Of Decay, as the Winx tried to avoid letting her know in order to protect her.) Confused, as of why, everyone was outside in their fairy forms, she joins them to discover that the Army Of Decay was heading to destroy their school. She then questions a few other fairies, whom respond that the Winx went to fight the Trix. Annoyed that the Winx didn't tell her anything about it, she goes after them to help, the Winx all eventually defeat them and everything is set back to normal. She says goodbye to the Winx, and also shares her first kiss with Nicholas, and then heads home for the summertime with Bloom. |-|Season 2= As the second year came to a beginning, Nichole, excited, explains to the Winx that she may not hang around with them for awhile, because she wanted to make some other friends. The Winx all agree, as Nichole goes to meet other people. She then meets Stacey, the Fairy of Sports, which befriends her. Stacey introduces Nichole to her other friends, Fiona, Summer, and Misty. The five quickly all bond. Bloom then later tells the Winx and Enchantix what had happened while she was in the library. Later on, Nichole and the Enchantix find an badly injured girl. They bring her to their room. Nichole then goes to find the Winx to tell them about what happened. When she arrives, she surprisingly see's that the Winx had a similar story as well, finding an injured girl named Aisha. Afterwards, it was the Annual Red Fountain Celebration. Nichole tagged along with the Winx. However, surprised that Nicholas hadn't invited her, just as Sky hadn't invited Bloom. The two supposed that the boys were just busy or they knew they would show up anyway. When they got there, Nichole saw Nicholas in the crowd, but he was with another girl, that looked like Nichole, only a witch version of her. Nichole decides to spy on the two for awhile. As she listens to their conversation, she overhears that the girl's name is Nikki, and see's how she was flirting with him. Jealous of all the affection Nikki was getting, Nichole makes a scene, by outwardly attacking Nikki in front of everyone. As the two engaged in a battle, Nikki was much more stronger then Nichole, and threatened to kill Nicholas. Nichole then gave in, but responded she would let Headmistress Faragonda know about what happened. Nikki then flees, not wanting to deal with Faragonda. Outraged, Nichole then questions Nicholas why he was cheating on her. Nicholas then responds he wasn't, and Nikki just came up to him and all the sudden tried to flirt with him, despite his rejection. Nichole then asks why he didn't invite her, to which Nicholas responds that he knew she would show up anyway. She then forgives him, earning her Charmix for trusting Nicholas. Later on, the Enchantix and Winx go down to the Under Realms to save the pixies, where she meets her associated pixie June, the Pixie of Honesty. Later on, in order to stop Darkar, the Winx and Enchantix were sent to cloud tower to practice Dark Magic. As everyone's orbs were yellow, Nichole's was red and black. Confused how Nichole could have very dark energy, Headmistress Griffin then dismisses the whole class. The Trix then arrive with Nikki and battle down the the Winx and Nichole. After the battle, both groups were outraged with each other, and split apart. Headmistress Faragonda then sends them to an island to rebuild their friendship. It was time to fight Darkar, and Nichole fights against Darkar with the Winx and defeat him with a Charmix Convergence. They then have an end of the year celebration, and they all depart for the Summer. |-|Season 3= As the third year begins, Nichole and the Winx meet Valtor, an evil wizard who aided the Ancient Witches in the destruction of the planet Domino and was imprisoned in the Omega Dimension until the Trix and Nikki freed him. Back at Alfea, Nichole begins to settle in more, and was starting to to earn better control over her powers. Eager to earn her Enchantix, (As ironically, her own group happened to be called the Enchantix Club) Nichole returns to her home planet Dynamite, where she tries various ways to earn it. At the celebrations of the Thousand Years of the Kingdom of Eraklyon, Nichole is the first to believe that Diaspro was controlling Sky. Nichole and the Winx Club also help Stella to save her father, when it is revealed that Countess Cassandra and her daughter, Chimera, are attempting to conquer Solaria for Valtor and have placed King Radius under a hypnotic spell. In order to infiltrate the wedding, the girls needed to disguise themselves as a Hover-Bike gang, and needed lessons on how to handle a Hover-Bike. ''Coming Soon! |-|Season 4= Coming Soon! |-|Season 5= Coming Soon! |-|Season 6= As the year kicks off, Nichole and the Winx help Daphne get ready for Domino's upcoming party, to celebrate her coronation and "Welcome Home" party. As such, Nicholas is getting prepared to propose to Nichole, asking her to marry him. At the party, the Trix suddenly come and bring the Beast of the Depths to attack the party and frighten the guests. Nichole and the Winx transform into Sirenix, and attempt to defeat it, but fail. Nichole and The Winx then go to seek the "Inspiration of Sirenix" to restore Daphne's confidence in her power. They go to Lake Roccaluce and try to find it, they then realize that they were the Inspiration of Sirenix. The Winx tried to inspire Daphne, Bloom was captured by the beast. Finally, Daphne manages to transform to her Sirenix and drove the Beast away. The party ends with the Winx celebrating by flying in the sky, showing their powers. In the next episode, Nichole and the Winx return back to Alfea. Nichole, trying to get settled in, causes an even bigger mess by cluttering her belongings everywhere, and leaving it to find Stella. She then goes upstairs (First to find Stella's boutique) and calls the rest of the Winx upstairs, to come see what Stella did. Nichole and the rest of the Winx get new clothes. Nichole and the rest of the Winx then go to fight the Gloomy Wood trolls, where Nichole ends up getting knocked out. When she awakens, Nicholas is there to greet her, and he explains everything that happened to her. In "The Flying School", Nichole and the rest of the Winx get invited to "Linphea College", where they watch the Specialist battle the Paladins. A Paladin comes up to Nichole, (attempting to catch her attention) annoying her. Nicholas then challenges him out of jealousy, and as the two battle, the "Treants" then attack, NIchole and the Winx head to Cloud Tower to find the source of the evil magic and fight the Trix and the witches. When they find the source, which is the Legendarium, and they attacked it. However, due to that action, they lost their powers, except for Bloom. Later, Bloom gives each of the Winx and Nichole a part of her Dragon's Flame to give them a little bit of strength. Later on, Nichole and Nicholas visit Nichole's home planet, Dynamite, on a date. There, Nicholas is ready to propose to Nichole, but still wasn't sure how. Eventually, he then proposes to her, causing her to hesitate. She then responds "no", but then reveals she was only kidding, and the answer was "yes". Later on, when the Trix attack Nicholas, they then threaten Nichole that if she didn't give in, they would kill him. Nichole then gives in, allowing her to earn he Bloomix. She then battles the Trix intill they retreat. Coming Soon! |-|Season 7= Coming Soon! Gallery Nicky.png|Nichole's Winx Nicky Final.png|Basic Civilian Outfit (Season 1) Trivia *Nichole was created from multiple inspirations. **'Azula' from Avatar: ***Both were cunning and manipulative, and dreamed of having full control over their people. ***Both had a strained relationship with their mothers, however Nichole's hatred spreaded to both her parents. ***Both were obsessed with power and control. ***Both are offsprings of royalty. **'Flame Princess' from Adventure Time: ***Both are short tempered and have anger issues, which are both linked to their powers. ***Her and Nicholas' relationship reflects heavily off of Finn and Flame Princess's, as both were impersanated. (The Trix disguised as Nicholas and Jake pretending he was Finn.) The Trix disguised as Nicholas tried to pull a prank on her and then capture her, since Nichole never met Nicholas before, she wouldn't suspect anything. Jake pretended he was Finn to find the real Finn a new girlfriend. Both Jake and The Trix's plans backfire, enraging both the girl's. They then meet up with the real guys, and believe it was them who were messing with their heads. Category:Fairies Category:Winx Club Category:Enchantix Club